Secrets
by XxAliBabyxX
Summary: "Huh, how ironic. When we're apart it hurts and even when we're together it hurts." Bella has a secret, and her life together with Edward depends on no one finding out what that secret is.
1. Chapter 1

VL**- Hey Guys, I am really excited for this story because I have been planning it for awhile. It will probably have about 30 chapters (because that is how much I have written so far.) **

**Betaed by Taoreta**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer. I only own a few of my own characters.  
>So on with the show...I mean story people!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Bella, answer me. What's wrong?"

"Oh. Sorry Edward, I was just thinking..." I trailed off. His brow furrowed in confusion and he ran a hand through his bronze hair. I knew it upset him that he couldn't read my thoughts, and I was contemplating whether or not if I should tell him my secret. One that I have been keeping for some time now.

Maybe Alice already knew. I smiled lightly at the thought. No. Even if Alice did know, she wouldn't say anything about it-she was trustworthy, I knew that.

It wasn't horrible. But it could be if the wrong person found out. After all, I wasn't the same person I was just a few months before.

When Edward left me, I was just an empty shell among the living, no emotion or feeling. But when I heard he was going to reveal himself during the festival, I rushed to the Volturi to save him, like he'd done for me so many times before.

I know he left me, but there must have been a reason that his kiss felt so passionate and yet desperate when we met up again after so long. It didn't make sense and I never got a straight answer, which confused me more. A few weeks prior to Edward's departure to Italy, I had talked to Carlisle. Somehow we came to the subject of mates. From what I could understand, if you were separated for a great amount of time, you would feel great pain, and afterward, you would die.

To me, those months apart felt like I was being burned internally by some invisible force, so strong that all I could do was cry out in agony.

I heard that most vampires only make it four months apart and then they kick the bucket. Lucky for me, I am human, yet I still felt pain. I have tried to come up with a reason why I had felt pain, staying up late into the night until I got headaches, but came up with none. Though, I did begin to discover how different Edward and I are. I began think that maybe things were just too different between us.

Of course, I hid this from Edward. I didn't want to hurt him. I know how that would turn out and I might never see him again. I don't think I could bear that-Not again; never again.

"Bella?" a warm voice called, snapping me out of my trance like state.

"Yes," I answered. He pulled me to his chest, and I tried to ignore the small sparks of pain that shot up my chest.

"You should really get to sleep love," he said, pulling the blanket up to cover me. I nodded, closing my eyes. Huh, how ironic. When we're apart it hurts and even when we're together it hurts.

For now, I would keep it to myself, I decided.

* * *

><p><strong>If you could take time out of your awesome schedule to review my story, it would make my day. Thank you guys for reading, and I hope to see you next chapter. :)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- Hey Guys,**

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews people, you are awesome!**

**Warnings- Colorful language and some minor Edward bashing. This chapter should be in Edwards POV. **

**On with the story!**

**EPOV**

**As I watched my Bella fall to sleep, I wondered why I told her to go to sleep when it was only seven thirty. Even a young human would stay up until nine or at least eight thirty. I feel like Bella is sand between my fingers as the wind blows; she is falling through the cracks. The scary part is I am letting her.**

**"What are you hiding my Bella?" I whispered into her ear as she was sleeping; it must be nice to sleep to get away from everything just fade away into oblivion. I knew she was hiding something from me, but the problem was what is it? Ever since we got home from Italy Bella was distant, sometimes I would catch her flinch when I touched her; it was like she was afraid of me. I don't get it my Bella should be happy I am always there to pick up the pieces when she makes mistakes. Who does my Bella think she is, she can't just let are love go. I know she doesn't realize it yet, but she is falling out of love with me. I will kill her if she thinks she can walk away from our love; I will take everything away from her until she realizes that she needs me.**

**The truth of the matter is Bella can't take care of herself she is a clumsy human. A vampire magnet if you must call her that. She goes day by day saying everything is alright, but I know it isn't if only I could read her mind. She is a mystery, and that dog Jacob needs to fuck off. He thinks he can love her more than me, but honestly he can't. He will back off before I take one of his pawls and shove it up his ass. Bella is and will always be mine! I will show Bella; better yet I will break her. It seems only fair I break her and she gets to have me; Edward Anthony Mason- Cullen as a mate. Because we are more than just mates we are soul mates. I will destroy anyone who has a problem with that. If Bella doesn't want me then she won't want anyone once I am done with her, for now I will wait and watch behind the shadows as my Bella figures things out. I don't know what she hiding, but I do know that what ever it is good or bad I will have Bella as my soul mate even if I have to kill her and carry her bones around just to justify that!**

**So how do you like it?**

**Anyway review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n- Hey Guys,**

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews people, you are awesome!**

**Warnings- Colorful language.**

**Also, minor Alice bashing. This chapter should be in Alice POV. Also, this is really short. :(**

**By the way I have a poll up on my profile for who Bella should be paired up with, so go VOTE! :)**

**On with the story!**

**APOV**

**What is going on...I feel different like somethings going to happen. I guess I should just forget about this feeling, but as it grows the more confused I get. After we got back from Italy I thought my family would be happy again, I though everything would just fall in to place like it did last time when James hurt Bella. Yes Bella, the girl I have came to know as a sister the one who I would fight just to assure her safety. I guess in all honestly, Bella has been acting differently. I used to think it had to be from fear or just sadness, but now I feel as though things are maybe not as it seems.**

**I mean I haven't had a vision ever since we got back to Forks. When I try to talk to Bella she finds an excuse to run away from me! She has to be hiding something, Jasper just says that all he gets from her is guilt, disgust, regret, and anger. She carries all of that everyday it seems why doesn't she just stop pretending everything is okay and tell us what in the hell is wrong! I should be happy and pixie like, like I am always. I just can't get the situation out of my brain! Edward is Bella's soul mate I know that, but I feel like things are just different. Edward can't go two days without going over to Bella's. When he hunts he completely ignores the family and goes on his own. I have to find out what is going on with my sister and brother, because Bella shouldn't be acting like it's all about her. She should be getting on her hands and feet and begging Edward and I to stay in her life.**

**I will not let Bella ruin this family again, Edward is my brother and I will fight for him. Bella is not making my family upset again so Bella needs to take her stick out of her ass and get happy because I totally don't want to deal with this crap anymore! I am Esme and Carlisle favorite child aside from Edward of course, but the thing nobody knows is that this pixie has a flame and she will use it if she has too. Be prepared Bella because I will find out your secret. Get ready to be destroyed Bella, because when I want something I always get it.**

**"Alice?...whats wrong did you have a vision?" Jasper whispered urgently in my ear as he stroked my back sending calming waves through my body.**

**"Yeah...but it's not really important just seeing what the weather will be Jazzy!" I lied while jumping up and down and giving a quick kiss to reassure my mate.**

**"Oh...okay Alice" my Jazzy said with hesitation. I knew he didn't believe the lie one bit, but he would have to. Jasper will forget it or dispose of the lie because he would never believe that his sweat Alice would lie to him. Oh how wrong he was!**

**A/n- Hey did you like it again?**

**Review for more?**


End file.
